This invention is directed to a system for matching a key with an associated lock. More particularly, this invention is directed to a system for identifying from multiple keys a specific key associated with a specific lock.
Individuals, such as home owners, often use a plurality of locks that are opened through the use of a key or combination. For many, when locks are not used on a frequent basis, keys are placed in a drawer with a number of other keys. Over time, without use, it becomes difficult to remember which key or combination goes with each lock.
In addition, some locks, such as a lock for a bicycle, are used in transit. Once the bike is locked, the key is placed in a pocket where it can easily be lost. Accordingly, based on these problems, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these needs.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a system where a key for a specific lock is quickly and easily identified.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a system for securing a key for a lock while in transit.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description.